criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mvpl
Pictures Hey. So I'm not sure what the policy is regarding pictures, but I personally liked the photo of the leg for the God Complex artlcle and the photo of the numerous pictures for Children of the Dark. Is there still a chance we can still use them? ONCEFan (talk) 01:31, February 20, 2016 (UTC) I would also like to clarify, why do you choose the photos you choose for the episode articles? Is there some personal bias about it? Not that I don't like the photos you choose, but apparently, some people don't really like them. UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:33, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :Easy. I try to find something as unique to the episode as possible but that at the same time doesn't spoil it (sometimes is impossible to get both, so the no-spoiler premise wins). And another thing that doesn't always help is the fact that other times what looks good/great when the images are moving, looks like crap/doesn't make sense in stills - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:50, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :So can we still use the leg photo? ONCEFan (talk) 15:47, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :No! For starters it's a low quality image, but worse, while the summary talks about the amputations, it does NOT disclose what happens after, and that image discloses that very fact = Spoiler - Mvpl ''TALK'' 15:30, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ::The current image for Children of the Dark seems very mediocre. Gives too mild of an inference of the episode; the family picture of the girl's family photo just doesn't portray the episode as powerfully as the bullet into wall. As the boy said at the end to Morgan, "they're all lies." Rock8591 (talk) 23:40, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Spoilers trump personal emotion. Please refresh yourself with the CM Wiki Rules. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:22, February 22, 2016 (UTC) ::I agree with Rock8591. Also, several images are promotional stills that I feel should be replaced with actual shots from episodes. Anyone else agree with me? ONCEFan (talk) 00:59, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Regarding the promotional stills, yes, they should be replaced with non-spoilery photos. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:22, February 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'm aware that there are some promotional still acting as screencaps of those episodes. That comes from a time with very few editors in the wiki; too much too do, too little time! As I keep combing through the seasons and getting all the images up to HD standards, those will be changed with something more appropriate. ::::Seems like for some those screencaps have to be more than they're intended. Let me tell you their purpose: to show a mini-spoiler-free glimpse of the episode, period. If they compliment the summary and can't be confused with another episode, their job is done - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:04, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :To clarify my remarks, not saying the current ones are 'no good.' Some of them though are really stretching it because they give no glimpse into the episode at all and almost give the impression that a stock image was used, and/or it was taken from another episode. e.g. A Thin Line is a good example of a bad photo. Middle Man seems to be an especially poor photo. On the other hand, 25 to Life is a good one, as is The Itch; no major spoilers, original, yet portray the episode and its theme very well. Paradise has a very solid photo. Profiler, Profiled has an elite photo. Rock8591 (talk) 02:29, February 23, 2016 (UTC) ::There are no good photos or bad photos in this Wikia, just ones that follow the rules here. Also, as Mvpl said, promo stills had to be used because of the lack of editors at the time, hence the "bad" quality. Those can be easily fixed. ALSO, I'm not really seeing any concern about the photos looking like stock images or images taken from other episodes, because they simply look fine to me. If people really can't tell (can't imagine anyone who would, though), they can just watch the episode and they'll see which exact scene the image comes from. On an unrelated note, you really seem to have an affinity with how photos look. Are you a photography major or something? Because you seem to have a real big eye for this. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:37, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :::I used to play Warcraft 3 and DOTA. The game mostly has computerized graphics and art, much of it coming from "mods" or modifications of an existing game. That's a whole another can of worms. But IMO, it seems to be apparent that some episode photos are better than others. e.g. Middle Man. That photo looks like it's literally taken from the first 5 minutes of every episode, with Hotch and Rossi on the team plane; just seems very random why that picture was used. Rock8591 (talk) 03:33, February 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::Me and Mvpl just said why: that photo is a promo still used in place of a proper photo because of the lack of devoted editors at the time. Please read thoroughly. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:04, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::Unsub-Zero, no need to get defensive. We're not here to fight. We'd just like to know what we can do to help make the photos, the articles and the wiki more open to everyone. ONCEFan (talk) 04:12, February 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::It would help if people were paying attention. Otherwise I'd think they're not listening. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:43, February 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::OK. Why don't we try a different tactic? Maybe we make two lists: one for pictures that people want to keep without question and one for pictures that people want to change. After that, we can establish a rule that a consensus must be made after five users vote in favor of the photo they want. Thoughts? ONCEFan (talk) 17:45, February 23, 2016 (UTC) No. This is not a democracy, because this is not the place where I plan to earn myself a straight jacket in exchange of no pay. If that's not enough reason, go take a stroll around other series' wikis and tell me how many take as much care with their images as this one. And let me tell you, you may like the image used in 25 to Life, but are you aware that one IS a promo still? Right now I'm starting to think that you're arguing more for the sake of arguing than anything else. - Mvpl ''TALK'' 19:30, February 23, 2016 (UTC) That wasn't me that said anything about the image used in 25 to Life. That was Rock8591. No need to get so defensive. ONCEFan (talk) 21:01, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :It's called general answer, to each their part, and I've moved my comments out of the "thread" to mark exactly that. :If you think that's me being defensive, sorry, but you don't know me all that well yet; that's me getting tired of a conversation that's going nowhere. - Mvpl ''TALK'' 22:29, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Why make the tally lists, ONCEFan? There's no real debate to be posed about this topic, and I don't see why anyone has to obsess over it, let alone over the quality of photos. Seriously, they're just photos. This is not some high-end art gallery where the pieces have to mean something and evoke emotion. If people want emotion, all they have to do is watch the episodes and let the story take them away. This Wikia doesn't need to do any more for them other than inform. If you and others don't like the photos being used, I'm sorry, but rules are rules and the photos have to conform to them just like everything else. I know the promo stills do stick out in a bad way compared to the other photos that have been used for episode articles, but I promise, that'll be fixed at some point. Not by me, though, because I don't know how to take a screenshot like Mvpl can. But don't expect any replacement photos to match up to your interests. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:25, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :Just to close things out, I think a lot of us are really saying the same thing and agreeing, just phrasing things differently. Of course everyone has worked hard and deserves respect for their efforts; not trying to say anyone is stupid by any means. Most if not all are good photos, though I will say some are slightly better or worse than others - it's to be expected. No two episodes or two unsubs are exactly the same, so of course no two images will be 'equal' for lack of better words. I agree that promo photos are preferable to screenshots (laundry list of reasons, no need to repeat them). Rock8591 (talk) 04:37, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey, hope you're well. Just wanted to say the photo you have of Debra Manning in the Original Night Stalker page is not the correct Debra Manning. I uploaded her photo but had a hard time replacing it. Visit ear-ons.com for a quick reference if needed. I'm an active sleuth in the case and I just wanted to help out :) WesZombie (talk) 18:13, February 25, 2016 (UTC) More redirect links Hey! Just a heads up, there are some useless redirect links that I think should be deleted once you have the time: *Pleasure is my Business *Beautiful Disaster Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:35, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Another redirect link Hey! When you have the time, can you delete TBA? It was a redirect link that was created by User:ONCEFan in what I suspect to be an accident. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:44, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Hi, All the edits I have been doing, I have done while watching the episode that I edit. I have noticed that you have changed them back to what was originally on the page. I have been watching all the season of Criminal Minds and have found errors in the Wikki and made the changes necessary as I came across them and made sure to double check the footage in the episode before editing. Lmoss77 Photos Hey! Love the photos for Hostage and Derek! Can't wait to see the ones you chose for "Drive" and "Badge and Gun." ONCEFan (talk) 16:41, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Plot Summary I know that you guys have a thing for original plot summaries, but I have found several plot summaries that are EXACTLY similiar to press releases. So, that said, I would like permission to change them so they are nothing like the releases? ONCEFan (talk) 18:55, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: psst... I found it here. :) UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:02, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! A friend was checking that page, but wasn't updating for her for a long time :-) ::You're welcome. :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:21, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Real Criminal Relatives Could the template for Real People be altered so that the names of relatives of real life criminals can be added to and be seen in their info boxes. If the names of relatives of characters on the show and the actors who play those characters can be added to their info boxes, why should it not apply to the real life criminals? BAUmaster628 (talk) 03:56, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :I for one disagree with the idea. I'm betting some killers would have lots of named relatives and it would be a pain to track all of the names down. Also, we're already doing enough to technically implicate those who are related to extremely depraved criminals and are still living. We don't need a list of relatives. We list the relatives of unsubs on the show because they're fictional characters. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:59, May 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Going to say No to that for 2 reasons: ::- Most relatives to any criminal are innocent people that suffer more than enough just because the blood relation they share with them. ::- These articles are featured in this wiki because of their relation with the fictional characters depicted on the show, a way to explain and expand on what most times is only glossed over in each episode when they casually notice points of comparison between serials. Adding that kind of detailed data will only make the templates too long and/or confusing - Mvpl ''TALK'' 13:40, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Television footer Hi, Mvpl! Would you be interested in having Criminal Minds added to our television footer program? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 19:11, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :Giving this a friendly nudge ;) Raylan13 (talk) 23:20, June 9, 2016 (UTC) ::No worries - I understand how life gets ;) As for unwanted traffic, if you notice a considerable uptick in the amount of vandals you get, you always have the option of having your site removed from the footer. Raylan13 (talk) 17:35, June 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Yea or nay? ;) Just want to update my list. Raylan13 (talk) 19:13, August 12, 2016 (UTC) No problem :) If you ever change your mind, feel free to give me a poke! Raylan13 (talk) 20:54, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Signature section for Criminal template Hey! I have a suggestion for the Criminal template. Do you think you could add a "Signature" section for that template (with a link to the main signature article that I created but have since neglected)? Probably below the "Modus Operandi" section? I think it's pretty important to mention an unsub's signature as well as his M.O. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:44, May 15, 2016 (UTC) If you do agree to this idea, you might want to apply it to the Criminal Template in the Beyond Borders wiki BAUmaster628 (talk) 02:03, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :In theory is added, and in theory the section title is a link to the article. To know if the theory translates correctly into practice, please, give it a try here and if it works, let me know and I'll add the section too on the other wiki. - Mvpl ''TALK'' 22:11, May 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, I can't be able to edit the template... UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:14, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :::I mean, the section IS added to the template. Want you to try it in a Criminal's article who has a Signature, add the info in the newly created section of the infobox; is very late in my timezone and from the top of my head I can come up with a single name! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 22:22, May 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::Oh, okay. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:42, May 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::I just did it. It works just perfectly. :D Though I was thinking it'd be more important to put it under the Modus Operandi section, since a signature is part of the M.O. and it'd make sense to put it under like it's a subsection. Just my thinking, though. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:46, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::I know what each is and the differences between them, and you do too, but not everybody will and putting it over the MO seemed a good way of making sure everybody noticed they're 2 different things. Going to add it now in Beyond Borders Criminal's templante - Mvpl ''TALK'' 17:34, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Section Sugesstions Unsub-Zero's suggestion of adding a signature section to the criminal template gave me some ideas on other sections we could add: *Victimology: Victimology, like a signature, is a part of an unsub's m.o. since they always target people after all. Here is how it would look for John Vincent Bell as an example: Victimology = Three distinct victimologies: *Fathers and daughters *Homeless men *Social Services agent For the serial killers who are also omnivores we could say: Victimology = Random people *Murder weapon: While a modus operandi section is important in the criminal template, it should be worth noting the types of weapons an unsub used on their victims in the show, if any. Here is how it would look for James O'Neill as an example: Murder weapon = Two different murder weapons *Saw *Guillotine For the unsubs who had varying M.O.'s we could say Murder weapon = Varied in source form Again these are just suggestions, but please tell me what you think. I am always making suggestions as a way of improving this wiki. BAUmaster628 (talk) 19:17, May 17, 2016 (UTC) I'm all in for victimology, but I'm not a fan of describing murder weapons. That's pushing it a little too much now. UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:19, May 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Love that you both love to give suggestions, but on this one I'm going to vote No. The infoboxes need to be as succinct as possible, otherwise the rest of the article becomes redundant. Victimology needs explanation, and the Victims sub-section of the article itself is a much better place - as you both prove episode after episode - for that. The Murder Weapon is already addressed in both subsections, Victims and Modus Operandi. - Mvpl ''TALK'' 20:20, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Something to delete Hey! I forgot to mention it to you, but some moronic unsigned user created a useless article called TBD, which I have since marked for deletion. Could you take care of it, please? When you have the time, of course. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:40, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :I've lost count how many times I've deleted THAT particular article *facepalm* - Mvpl ''TALK'' 17:08, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I know. It saddens me that I had to tell you this again. :'( UnSub-Zero (talk) 17:28, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Signature Section for Real People suggestion Since a signature section was added for the Criminal template, do you think one should be added to the Real People template for the real life criminals? I can think of signatures for a lot of them. BAUmaster628 (talk) 01:22, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :This idea I like, and makes sense. Can't now from where I'm, but will be done in a couple hours or so - Mvpl ''TALK'' 17:09, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Could you also do this for Real Life template on the Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders wiki? BAUmaster628 (talk) 22:21, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Even more redirect links Hey! There are some useless redirect links I'd like you to delete: *Harvey Robinson *Keith Jesperson *Paul Stephani When you have the time, of course. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:18, June 14, 2016 (UTC) New drug articles Hey! I created articles for sevoflurane and scopolamine, the drugs Peter Lewis used to hypnotize his victims, but the photos I used for their chemical structures are obviously not up to par with the photos you created for them. When you have the time, do you think you could replace those photos with the obviously better ones you can create? Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:22, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Any possibility of message boards? Always thought it'd be a good place to have discussion regarding favorite episodes, unsubs, characters, etc without it being on the main encyclopedia. I know imdb.com is probably the best bet probably. Rock8591 (talk) 22:45, July 3, 2016 (UTC) : True, I know what you're saying. There was a message board I used to go to, full of trolls. One guy kept posting "Billy Flynn was the most likeable/sympathetic unsub as well as the most attractive." Rock8591 (talk) 01:52, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *FACEPALM* - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:52, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Updating some character portraits I know season 11 has a few blanks, but I thought this photo is a good one for James O'Neill. Portrays accurately, as he was about to pull the rope for the guillotine in that scene. Also the lighting and quality is good. Rock8591 (talk) 06:02, July 7, 2016 (UTC) https://s31.postimg.org/7dkrhue2z/james.jpg Probably needs some resizing as well...here's one I got for Andrew Meeks. https://s32.postimg.org/d4mvvex39/Meeks.jpg :Be careful when posting those photos here. Not sure what can be done about it, but they're filling up a good portion of the talk page screen. Also, did you make those photos? UnSub-Zero (talk) 06:19, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, basically I did print-screen from Netflix. Then used Picasa to update the lighting. Only issue is that I have no clue what size/proportions are good for the unsub pages but I can see that they're definitely too large, size-wise. Rock8591 (talk) 06:23, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh, okay. As for the photo sizes, I think it depends (I will say that the James O'Neill photo is definitely ideal shape-wise). However, I am looking at one of the more recent photos made by Mvpl and it is 470 x 720. If you want to take care of the character photos since we have had so many empty slots for so long, feel free to do so. I'm assuming Mvpl is too busy with IRL stuff to get to it at the moment, so we're going to need all the help we can get. UnSub-Zero (talk) 07:19, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::UnSub-Zero is very right, RL is kicking my "posterior" right now. If you want to use them until I can get versions from the HD files, feel free. They don't need to be 470x720px, but they need to keep that proportion to look good in the infoboxes, that's all :-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:15, July 7, 2016 (UTC) hi there :) I was just surprised to discover you don't have a forum, answers, discussions, like most wikis do. Why is that? I wanted to chat and discuss :(, is there a forum or a decent group somewhere? (CCarolinee (talk)) Thank you! :) I will Devolving killers? Not doubting anyone by any means. It just seems that there is a lot of overlap between that, Serial Killers, and Spree Killers. Some are very well-defined, e.g. Billy Flynn, Willie Kestler, and especially Wallace Hines. And then some that are defined in strange ways. I remember in Charm and Harm when Reid said "Mark Gregory's on the run, that officially makes him a spree killer" which was kind of strange. Some remind me more of spree killers than anything else; e.g. Tanner Johnson, Jonny McHale. Would you say it's an official category, or more of a category relevant to the show? Rock8591 (talk) 03:54, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :We created the category to show those serial killers that by personal mental devolution and/or circumstances forcing their hand, devolved into spree killers. Mark Gregory is a perfect example of how personal devolution mixing with circumstances transform a serial into a spree. - Mvpl ''TALK'' 17:00, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Just catching your attention Hey! Just wanted to let you know about this unnecessary article that popped up, Kelly Seymour and its redirect Kelly Saymour. The article is basically just a copy-and-pasted version of the Brooke Chambers article. When you have the time, deleted the main article and the redirect, please. Thank you! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:38, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Never mind. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:22, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Protecting Virgil's page Hey! Do you think you can protect Virgil Williams's page from unsigned users? I don't know why, I barely have any knowledge on the fight that led to Thomas's exit, but for some reason, vandals are targeting Virgil's page and blaming him for causing Thomas to be kicked out. As shocking as Thomas's dismissal was, it's in pretty poor taste to vent on this wiki and I can tell these vandals are not going to calm down any time soon. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:45, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, I see. I'm surprised by that info about Virgil; from what I'm hearing, this isn't the first time Thomas got physical with someone on set when things got out of hand. Now I'm hearing claims that it was an unhealthy experience filming with Thomas. Either way, seems like this dismissal uncovered some dirt behind-the-scenes... UnSub-Zero (talk) 21:44, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :Huh. Seems you have completely locked Virgil's page. Could you unlock it for at least signed users? I'm trying to add a new category I created but it appears I'm blocked out. I doubt any of our fellow users would want to vandalize his page in retaliation, and if any of them do, you could block them at least temporarily as a sanction. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:35, August 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Oops! Forgot you don't have Admin right... Done! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 15:10, August 27, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:52, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Real Criminal Organization template Hi, could you make a template for real life criminal groups that include dozens or hundreds of members? Thank you.--Eljuma (talk) 23:36, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Protecting article Hey! When you have the time, could you please protect the Eric Rawdon article? A lot of unsigned users have been making a lot of edits on it that haven't been supported by actual scenes in The Storm, namely thinking he was shooting at Reid and JJ when he actually was busy taking out a flashbang grenade. It's getting really annoying, and I'm sure these users are being ignorant more than anything else. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:36, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Scroll box template Due to some intervention and a little realization about the length of certain victims lists, I chose to create a Scroll box template that I found on another wiki. Hope it does wonders for this wiki! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 17:08, October 3, 2016 (UTC) I stopped by because I like the show a lot, and I am very impressed with the 'Wiki Rules'. A lot of information is given in a manner that is friendly and easy to understand. I have not found another similar section that is as inclusive. Thanks for taking the automated (?) time to say hey! Appreciate it. Bobdog54 (talk) 00:22, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Season 5, Episode "100" What is your opinion of possible changing the image for the episode link? The photo of Hotch cradling Haley's body in his arms seem to be very spoiler-heavy. Rock8591 (talk) 03:42, November 4, 2016 (UTC) - I'll probably have to take that back; Haley's death was revealed in the first minute of the episode anyways when they were covering up her body, the episode also begins with Strauss interviewing the team so it's clear what had happened. Plus, the current image is the best one by far anyways. Rock8591 (talk) 22:53, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Todd Giebenhain Hi, I'm new here. I'm an actor and have edited a page about me that has been reverted twice by the same user. Is there anything I can do to permanently remove a picture that's unrelated, which I'm not in, and correct or edit personal bio information? Thank you, TGiebenhain (talk) 07:35, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Mvpl, this is pretty important. This user is claiming to be Todd Giebenhain but did not give any proof and I am not sure if he should be trusted or not. Please respond ASAP. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:51, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Mvpl, I'm sorry if you have IRL stuff to do, but you are desperately needed here at the moment. I need you to verify TGiebenhain's identity, please. There might be a problem that'll arise if you don't. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:16, November 8, 2016 (UTC) The Wiki Hey Maria! You have done a great job handling the wiki. I'm impressed. Everything looks fantastic and the organization is pretty solid. Thanks for keeping it up. When I created this wiki, I thought I would be alone in building, but you and everyone else have done great. Thanks again! -Sec 1971 (talk) 17:57, December 7, 2016 (UTC) M.O. Section for Criminal Organization template Would you consider adding a M.O. section to the Criminal Organization template. It has been done for the articles on Real-Life Killing Teams and criminal organizations so why not the ones on the show. It should at least apply to the criminal organizations whose members do not have their own articles on the wiki, such as Turner's Group or the ones who only have one member with an article, such as the Romani Family. BAUmaster628 (talk) 22:25, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Type section for Criminal template suggestion Do you think adding a Type section to the Criminal template is a good idea? It has already been done for the real life criminals, so why not the criminals on the show. I could also tell you which unsubs are organized, disorganized, and mixed, and which ones are lust, mission-oriented, visionary, thrill, power/control or comfor/profit-motivated offenders. Here are some examples: *Cat Adams - Organized profit/comfort *John Curtis - Organized mission-oriented *Floyd Hansen - Organized lust *Emma Kerrigan - Organized visionary *Steven Parkett - Organized power/control *Michael Peterson - Organized thrill *Claire Dunbar - Disorganized visionary *Owen Porter - Disorganized power/control The idea when thinking about what the serial killers on the show are motivated by is to think about the unsubs, their M.O's, and their motives, and then do a process of eliminating each type until their is one left that fits closest for each unsub. BAUmaster628 (talk) 18:54, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Problem Hi Mvpl, i'm OmniFrieza994 I'm here rto report a few problems with some users. These two http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/User:UnSub-Zero and http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/User:ONCEFan keep erasing everything i try and do for this wkia. They aren't even admins, yet they still act as though my edits are 'unworthy' of this wikia and erase them and leave no reason as to why. If you read my profile page you'll see that it really offends me when people erase my work for no reason. Can you please help? I've asked Sec the same thing but he hasn't written back yet. OmniFrieza994 (talk) 15:20, June 27, 2017 (UTC)OmniFrieza994 Also i can go by Omni, OF, OF994, or just 994